Todavía
by ARLET
Summary: Harry y Hermione se aman pero Voldemort va tras Harry y él teme por su novia pero... ¿si el amor realmente existe podra la maldad separlos? Songfic de un capitulo


TODAVÍA 

_Todavía me acuerdo de ti_

Todavía siento que estas junto a mi 

_Ni el tiempo, ni el espacio_

_Podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar_

Era principio del séptimo año en Hogwarts, los últimos 2 años habían sido devastadores, Voldemort había vuelto con todo su poder para tratar de exterminar a Harry Potter su eterno rival, pero Voldemort no contaba con que Harry tenia a sus dos grandes amigos Ron y Hermione, los cuales estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de no permitir el oscuro objetivo de Voldemort: matar a Harry Potter.

Para Hermione (y Harry aunque ella no lo supiera) estos años también habían sido devastadores no solo porque la vida de su mejor amigo peligraba, sino también por lo que había vivido con Harry en cuestiones sentimentales en los últimos 2 años.

Aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Flash Back 

_Todavía me acuerdo de ti_

Todavía siento que estas junto a mí 

_Ni el tiempo, ni el espacio_

_Podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar_

A principios del 5° curso Hermione se había dado cuenta de que el verdadero y único dueño de su corazón era su amigo, Harry.

El por su parte estaba nervioso por lo de Voldemort y la reciente muerte de Cedric, pero no le impedía mostrarse amable y atento con Hermione, lo que a la chica le permitía soñar con un futuro en donde los protagonistas fueran Harry y ella.

Ron estaba preocupado y temeroso y no se daba cuenta por lo que pasaba por las mentes de sus dos amigos, además el estaba mas interesado en Lavender y en lo que estaba pasando con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Pronto Harry se dio cuenta que Voldemort estaba esperando el momento oportuno para ejecutar sus planes de destrucción y estuvo mas atento que antes a cualquier comportamiento o movimiento anormal de las personas que lo rodeaban, se dio cuenta que una persona no actuaba normalmente, pero que muy lógicamente no era culpa de Voldemort sino de otra cosa mas importante y profunda ¿el amor? Si, talvez esa era la razón del extraño comportamiento de Hermione. Últimamente Hermione se sobresaltaba si alguien le hablaba de repente, estaba muy distraída, incluso en clases, además que se ruborizaba cuando alguien mencionaba algún tema que estuviera relacionado con el amor o con el mismo, Harry.

Este comportamiento extraño mucho a Harry ya que a el le preocupaba mucho lo que tuviera que ver con ella aunque no sabia exactamente el porque, el suponía que porque ella era su amiga incondicional pero pronto descubrió que no era por eso. Era un nuevo sentimiento que no había sentido nunca antes por nadie incluso por Cho a la que últimamente le había dado por acercarse a Harry para platicar largamente, platicas en las cuales los dos habían dejado en claro sus sentimientos, Harry no sentía nada por ella y Cho sentía aun mucho cariño y amor por el fallecido Cedric. Volviendo a sus sentimientos por Hermione se preguntaba ¿que eran? ya que el se había descubierto pensando mucho en ella, mirándola constantemente e incluso la veía en sus sueños con su amable sonrisa. 

–Diablos ¿qué es los que siento por ella? ¿Acaso será amor? -Se preguntaba asustado una y otra vez. No tuvo que preguntárselo mucho tiempo, ya que en ese preciso momento Hermione se acercaba hacia a el con su dulce sonrisa y no tuvo ninguna duda de cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia a ella. 

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? –pregunto Hermione, que acababa de ver a Harry solito en los jardines-

-Pensando

-¿En Voldemort?

Harry se sorprendió, normalmente todos temían pronunciar ese nombre y no muchos se atrevían a decirlo, entre ellos solo recordaba al profesor Dumbledore y a Sirius. Quizo preguntarle, ¿Por qué dices ese nombre Hermione? Pero juzgo que no era la pregunta adecuada para comenzar una platica con esa linda chica. Sin embargo quedo sorprendido cuando ella pareció leerle los pensamientos y se adelanto a contestar.

-Recuerda que un día dije que temerle a un nombre solo incrementa el temor a lo nombrado.

-Es cierto Hermione

Ella se ruborizo al oír su nombre en aquellos labios, pertenecientes a Harry al cual amaba sobre todas las cosas en el mundo incluso sobre a su estancia en Hogwarts.

-Bien –contesto ella, saliendo de su momentáneo aturdimiento- Y entonces piensas que Voldemort no tardara en atacar con uno de sus sucios juegos.

-Pues no creo que tarde mucho Hermione, supongo que esta planeando la mejor manera de matarme.

-¡No te preocupes por nada Harry! ¡Jamás permitiré que Voldemort consiga tu vida! –dijo, poniéndose de pronto muy colorada-

-Gracias Hermione –contesto, también el estaba muy rojo- pero... soy yo quien debe protegerte a ti, no tu a mi –dijo galante- 

-Harry yo...

_Creaste en mi una nueva ilusión_

_Me recordaste que existe el amor_

Hubo un silencio muy largo y los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente como si estuvieran perdidos en los ojos del otro, de pronto Harry se empezó a acercar a Hermione muy lentamente y la tomo delicadamente del cuello haciendo que ella se sonrojara y cerrara los ojos sin ninguna resistencia para recibir el fatal beso. Harry no lo dudo ni un segundo mas y unió sus labios con los de Hermione en un dulce y apasionado beso. Un beso que seria el principio de muchos problemas.

-Harry yo... –Hermione estaba muy roja y sorprendida-

-Hermione... lo siento no pude evitarlo.

-No te preocupes

-¿Sabes Hermione? He pensado mucho en ti estos días.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Y yo creo, No, no creo, mas bien se, que la razón es porque yo... te...

-Harry ¿Tu que?

-Pues yo –"vamos Harry ya dilo, después de todo el valor es lo que te caracteriza ¿no?"-

-¿¿??

-Hermione Te Amo

-Harry –una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Hermione, una sonrisa que le daba a entender a Harry cual seria la respuesta de la hermosa chica de cabello castaño –Yo también te amo

Ambos se volvieron a besar tiernamente, nada podía ensombrecer ese momento, ni el hecho de saber que Voldemort iba por Harry.

-¿Quieres... bueno te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Claro que si

Así nació en Hogwarts un dulce amor, que traería el sufrimiento de los dos involucrados tanto de Harry como de Hermione.

A pesar de que Harry amaba con locura a Hermione y ella a el, no podía olvidar a Voldemort y tenia mucho miedo de que el le hiciera algo a su novia, por ello no podía dormir tranquilo, Ron le había dicho:

-No te preocupes Harry, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado va tras de ti no tras de Hermione

-Pero Ron mi misión es protegerla, si le pasara algo yo no podría vivir

-Harry, no te exaltes solo hay que estar atentos

-Tu estarías igual de preocupado si se tratara de Lavender 

-Bueno si, pero, mira mejor ocupémonos de proteger a Hermione y a ti ¿ok?

-Mejor ocúpate solo de Hermione, yo me se cuidar solo

-Esta bien

El temor de Harry iba en aumento y esto no le permitía centrar toda su atención en Hermione, así con estas preocupaciones concluyo el 5° curso de Hogwarts.

Harry Ron Y Hermione estuvieron comunicados por cartas todo el verano e incluso Harry pudo salir mas libremente, ya que la situación de Sirius se había arreglado y así Harry pudo irse a vivir con el.

Principio el 6° curso y Harry y su novia pudieron volver a estar juntos, pero como siempre con las preocupaciones de Harry encima, de las que Hermione sospechaba pero no sabia en concreto a que se debían, ni mucho menos que ella estuviera involucrada en ellas.

Las preocupaciones de Harry no mejoraron mucho cuando Voldemort empezó a actuar, muchas personas desaparecían, los mortifagos reinaban y los prisioneros de Azkaban habían sido liberados y gozaban junto con Voldemort de toda la maldad de este.

Voldemort pronto supo por cuenta de sus espías que Potter estaba enamorado

-Que lindo –había dicho a sus sirvientes con burla en sus palabras –Nuestro pequeño Potter enamorado, no me la creo Jaja, que perfecta oportunidad para vengarme de el, primero torturare a la afortunada frente a sus ojos y después la matare para finalmente matar a Potter.

El estruendo de risas y aplausos dio a entender a Voldemort que su plan era perfecto y no dudo ni un segundo en ejecutarlo, con la ayuda de uno de sus mortifagos mas jóvenes, Draco Malfoy, se las arreglo para acercarse a Hogsmeade y secuestrar a Hermione, la cual andaba buscando un regalo para Harry.

Al enterarse de esto Harry corrió a salvar a su amada y con mucha suerte, coraje y valor consiguió que ambos salieran ilesos y también descubrió que Draco Malfoy era un espía mas de Voldemort, aunque esto no le sorprendió mucho en realidad.

Llevo a Hermione a la enfermería con mucho cuidado, pues esta estaba desmayada por la maldición "cruciatus" que Voldemort había utilizado en ella.

Harry después de que la enfermera lo había curado y asegurado que Hermione estaba bien y que solo necesitaba estar una noche en la enfermería se alejo a pensar a solas.

-Amo demasiado a Hermione para permitirle que arriesgue otra vez su vida permaneciendo a mi lado, no podría perdonarme que nuevamente le pase algo por mi culpa, no podría. Pero que puedo hacer, ah –suspiro tristemente- lo mejor será alejarme de ella y hacerle creer que ya no la amo, ¡Si! Ese es un plan perfecto pero necesito la ayuda de alguien ¡Ah! Ya se.

Y se alejo corriendo para buscar a Cho y pedirle su ayuda.

Al día siguiente salió Hermione de la enfermería y fue recibida por sus amigos y su novio, pero a este lo noto un poco cambiado y supuso que seria por haber vuelto a encontrarse con Voldemort así que no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que una semana después Harry le pidió hablar con ella.

-Hermione tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-¿Qué es Harry? –pregunto con una sonrisa-

-Hermione yo...yo... ¡ya no te amo!

-¿Qué? –había sentido como si mil dagas se hubieran incrustado en su corazón de un solo golpe, era mas doloroso que morir- Por favor dime que no es cierto

-Lo siento, pero es verdad me he dado cuenta que no te amo a ti –al decir esto no podía evitar no verla a los ojos- Hermione pensé que podía olvidar a Cho pero... no pude, simplemente mi amor le sigue perteneciendo a ella

-Harry si lo dices por lo que Voldemort acaba de hacerme no...

-¡No! –la interrumpió- Hermione si te digo que no te amo, es porque no te amo entiéndelo por favor y no lo hagas mas difícil

-Harry creí que al menos en estos momentos estábamos completamente seguros de nuestro amor –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Talvez tu si –esto estaba resultando muy difícil para Harry y el ver a Hermione con la cara llena de lagrimas no le ayudo mucho- pero yo no Hermione, lo siento yo amo a Cho y ella a mi y...

Harry no pudo continuar, una fuerte bofetada le había cruzado la cara y su exnovia se había alejado corriendo y llorando.

-Espero que lo entienda –pensó- es por su bien, aunque nunca me perdonare haberla hecho llorar ¡Hermione perdóname Por Favor! ¡Te Amo! 

Y arrodillado en el suelo empezó a llorar, al tiempo que una fría lluvia caía sobre el en los jardines.

Hermione corría a su habitación ¡No podía creerlo! No podía creer que el hombre al que ella amaba le había dicho que no la amaba y que amaba a otra, 

lamentablemente era verdad y no un mal sueño.

_Otra mujer te robo el sueño ya_

_No eres mío, pero te quiero igual_

No vuelvas a mi aunque te quiero _No vuelvas a mi aunque te extraño_

_Te necesito aquí _

_Pero tu amor ya no es para mi_

La situación no mejoro mucho ya que veía a Cho y a Harry juntos (el había decidido llevar la farsa hasta el final) todo el tiempo es mas hasta un día los vio besándose en un pasillo (ella no sabia que todo era actuado) Este hecho termino por romper en mil pedazos su corazón y aunque le dolió en el alma aceptarlo no le quedo de otra y volvió a ser amiga de Harry ya que era consiente que el la necesitaba por todo el asunto de Voldemort, pero el estar junto a el sabiendo que para el era solo una amiga, era mas doloroso que la maldición "cruciatus" mil veces.

No podía olvidar los momentos felices que había pasado con Harry ni tampoco su amor por el.

_Ratos felices contigo pase_

_Después de eso olvidarte no podré_

_Y aunque mi corazón te ame a ti_

_Se que con otra tu eres feliz_

_No vuelvas a mi aunque te quiero_

_No vuelvas a mi aunque te extraño_

_Te necesito aquí _

_Pero tu amor ya no es para mi_

Harry por su parte sufría tanto o mas que Hermione, no soportaba la idea de estar cerca de ella y no tenerla, era casi un infierno y el único culpable de esto era Voldemort al que ansiaba destruir y matar con sus propias manos, para hacerlo pagar por todo lo que le había hecho.

Voldemort volvió a secuestrar a Hermione para atraer a Harry y gozaba torturándola y amenazándola  pero a ella no le importaba tanto que le dijeran constantemente que iba a morir ya que en realidad no le importaba dejar este mundo. 

A Harry este hecho le colmo el plato y aunque el Ministerio de magia y Dumbledore se estaban encargando de eso y le habían advertido muy claramente que era una trampa y que no se atreviera a ir, el no soporto y se escapo del castillo para ir por Hermione.

La encontró en el mismo cementerio en el que 2 años atrás el había ido a parar, llego ahí gracias a que Voldemort le había mandado un cuervo con un mensaje atado a una de sus patas, en el que decía que una moneda negra (que en realidad era un traslador) que estaba en el bosque prohibido lo llevaría a hacia el y su "linda chica".

Al llegar sintió como la rabia y el odio le inundaban todo el cuerpo al ver a Hermione amarrada a una lapida, junto a ella estaba Voldemort y alrededor los mortifagos haciendo un circulo entorno a ellos, no le importo el dolor de la cicatriz ni el hecho de que era 1 contra mas de 60, se aproximo a Voldemort y le exigió que soltara a Hermione.

-¿Porque Potter? ¿Acaso te duele que tu amada este aquí?

Todos empezaron a reír pero callaron al ver la fría mirada de Harry 

-Bien acabemos con el espectáculo –dirigiendo la varita a Hermione- "Crucio"

El cuerpo de Hermione empezó a sacudirse y ella despertó por el dolor que le provocaba para después volverse a desmayar

Harry que se había abalanzado a Voldemort y había sido detenido por Colagusano y Lucius Malfoy, veía a Hermione ser torturada y sintió como se soltaba de los dos mortifagos de un golpe. Ya no era un niño de 14 años que había temido que Voldemort lo matara en ese mismo cementerio, ahora era un hombre de 16 años que moriría por salvar la vida Hermione. 

-No te acerques Harry –dijo Voldemort- Un paso mas y le lanzo la maldición "Avada Kedavra" 

-Maldito –Grito Harry- 

-Y en cuanto a ti  "Crucio"

Harry se retorció en el piso de dolor una y otra vez oía como la maldición caía sobre el pues Voldemort había dado permiso a los mortifagos para que también se la lanzaran, al mismo tiempo habían caído sobre su cuerpo mas de 60 maldiciones que le causaban un dolor desgarrador y un miedo enorme a no poder salvar a Hermione.

Pero fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo que llamo la atención de todos, Dumbledore, Moody, Sirius, la profesora McGonagall, Arabella Figg, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charly, el Sr. Weasly, Ron y otros magos acababan de llegar al cementerio.

Harry aprovecho la sorpresa de todos se levanto tambaleante y lleno de dolor y lanzo un "Avada Kedavra" tan fuerte contra Voldemort, que este había quedado reducido a la nada.

El terror invadió a los mortifagos que fueron apresados uno por uno.

-Ron ¿cómo han podido llegar hasta aquí? –pregunto Harry que yacía muy herido

-Encontré la nota que había traído ese cuervo, le avise a Dumbledore y nos aparecimos aquí junto con otros magos poderosos.

-Gracias, Por favor ocúpate de Hermione esta muy mal –fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de perder el conocimiento-

-Despertó en la enfermería y en la cama que estaba junto a la de el vio a Hermione, al verla suspiro aliviado, al menos estaba viva.

Ambos se recuperaron y después del banquete de fin de curso donde Dumbledore anuncio orgulloso que Voldemort se había ido para siempre y que sus seguidores estaban en Azkaban partieron en el expreso de Hogwarts para unas merecidas vacaciones de verano.

Fin del Flash Back 

Hermione estaba ocupada escribiendo algo, mientras agradecía mentalmente que Cho hubiera salido de Hogwarts, al menos así ya no la vería todo el tiempo junto a Harry, con estos pensamientos se quedo dormida en la sala común sobre el pergamino en el que había escrito una carta.

Harry que acaba de mandar una lechuza a su padrino entro a la sala común y le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver a Hermione dormida ahí en una mesa, se acerco para despertarla y no pudo evitar fijarse en el pergamino que había escrito, era una carta para el, lleno de curiosidad empezó a leerla.

Para: Harry 

Harry se que esto ha sido muy duro para ambos y ha dañado mucho nuestra amistad, créeme que me ha sido muy duro aceptarlo pero me he resignado a que amas a otra, este es mi ultimo mensaje respecto al tema, es una canción que he escrito basándome en lo que siento por ti.

_"Tu mirada no me engañara mas_

_Tus besos ya no saben igual_

_Otra mujer te robo el sueño ya_

_No eres mío pero te quiero igual_

_No vuelvas a mi aunque te quiero_

_No vuelvas a mi aunque te extraño_

_Te necesito aquí _

_Pero tu amor ya no es para mi_

_Todavía me acuerdo de ti_

_Todavía siento que estas junto a mi_

_Ni el tiempo, ni el espacio_

_Podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar_

_Creaste en mi una nueva ilusión_

_Me recordaste que existe el amor_

_Y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma_

_Ya no estarás mas junto a mi_

_Ratos felices contigo pase_

_Después de eso olvidarte no podré_

_Y aunque mi corazón te ame a ti_

_Se que con otra tu eres feliz_

_No vuelvas a mi aunque te quiero_

_No vuelvas a mi aunque te extraño_

_Te necesito aquí _

_Pero tu amor ya no es para mi_

_Todavía me acuerdo de ti_

_Todavía siento que estas junto a mi_

_Ni el tiempo, ni el espacio_

_Podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar_

_Creaste en mi una nueva ilusión_

_Me recordaste que existe el amor_

_Y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma_

_Ya no estarás mas junto a mi"_

PD.-Gracias por todo 

Harry dejo el pergamino donde lo había encontrado, no había podido evitar que de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda se escaparan algunas lagrimas, miro con infinito amor a Hermione y se dio cuenta del enorme daño que le había hecho al intentar protegerla.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en la sala común, rápidamente subió a su habitación y se preparo para las clases.

Por la tarde salió a pasear al lago, como normalmente le pasaba no podía sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos, aunque otra cosa había captado su atención en ese momento, una graciosa lechuza parda había dejado caer una carta en su regazo.

-¡Oh Dios! Es de Cho

-Para que querrá escribirme ella a mi, ¿será para que me aleje de Harry? Y que no sea ni su amiga.

Rasgo el sobre y lo abrió indignada para a continuación empezar a leer la carta.

**_Hermione:_**

Te preguntaras el motivo de que yo te escriba, pues bien, el motivo es para que sepas la verdad de lo que paso entre Harry y yo.

_Hermione el te ama a ti, te ha amado todo este tiempo, desde que te pidió que fueras su novia._

_El siempre fue sincero contigo, excepto cuando te dijo que no te amaba y que me amaba a mi, esto lógicamente no era verdad ya que Harry solo vive para ti y por ti._

_El tenia mucho miedo de que quien-tu-sabes te hiciera algo y cuando te secuestraron la primera vez Harry estaba fuera de si._

_Decidió no volver a arriesgar tu vida y me pidió el favor de que fingiera que era su novia para así el romper contigo y alejarse de ti, le dije que no era muy sensato pero el insistió hasta tal punto que acepte (lo que me demostró todo lo que te ama) todo lo que viste fue actuado, el y yo jamás tuvimos nada que ver, yo aun no he olvidado a Cedric y el no puede amar a otra que no seas tu._

_Se que fue algo muy estúpido ya que finalmente no dio resultado y solo te hizo sufrir a ti y a el (créeme fui testigo de las miles de lagrimas que derramo por no poder estar junto a ti) pero Harry confiaba en que así estarías segura y yo le debía el favor de que hubiera traído el cuerpo de Cedric aquí._

_La verdad no se si el ha arreglado el malentendido contigo, pero creí que era mi obligación decírtelo._

_Por favor se muy feliz con el y hazlo muy dichoso ya que ambos se lo merecen._

Tu amiga Cho Chang 

PD TE DESEO LA MAYOR FELICIDAD DEL MUNDO 

Hermione se quedo sin habla no sabia que decir ¡¡Harry la amaba!! Tanto como ella a el, solo había intentado protegerla, no pudo evitar que lagrimas de felicidad cayeran sobre la carta ¡Gracias Cho! Y salió corriendo a buscar a Harry.

Harry estaba en las practicas de Quidditch pensando en como aclarar el malentendido con Hermione. Las practicas se había terminado.

-Capitán Harry estas muy distraído –dijo Colin, que pertenecía al equipo-

-Lo siento Colin, la próxima vez lo haré mejor ve acompañar a Ginny al castillo para que no vuelva sola, yo guardo todo.

-Gracias Harry –dijo al salir corriendo tras Ginny

-Ojala fuera así de fácil entre Hermione y yo

-¡Harry! –Un grito rompió el silencio del atardecer.

-Hermione que...

No pudo continuar una gran bofetada le había cruzado el rostro.

-Idiota –dijo Hermione mientras se aproximaba a besarlo.

Después de un tierno beso y un gran golpe la mente de Harry estaba en blanco y no sabia ni que decir.

-Lo se todo Harry, todo lo de tu y Cho, ella misma me ha escrito contándomelo.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Si Harry, para que haces eso yo...

Pero ahora la que fue interrumpida fue ella por un apasionado beso de Harry.

-Perdóname Hermione

-No, lo siento Harry

-Pero Hermione Por..

-Soy yo la que debo disculparme tu solo estabas protegiéndome. Gracias.

Una hermosa escena daba pie al anochecer en el jardín de Hogwarts, ahí dos personas que se amaban se besaban para sellar un amor eterno.

Habían pasado dos años desde ese hecho y ahora mucha gente se reunía en una gran fiesta en una linda mansión.

La fiesta era para celebrar el nacimiento de la primera hija de Harry y Hermione y todos sus amigos se habían reunido ahí.

La profesora McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, la profesora Sprout, la profesora Trelawney, también habían ido Parvarti con su esposo Seamus, Neville, Dean, Lavender con su prometido y mejor amigo del padre de la recién nacida Ron, además de Bill, Percy con su esposa Penélope, Charly, Fred con Angelina, George con Alicia (antiguas miembros del equipo de Quidditch) Ginny con Colin, Dennis, los señores Weasly, los señores Granger, Sirius, Remus, Cho y muchos amigos mas.

Todos habían ido para celebrar a la recién nacida.

-¿Y que nombre le van a poner? –Pregunto Dumbledore-

-Lily –contesto Harry

-Igual que tu madre 

-Así es

En ese momento la pequeña se puso a llorar y mostró unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, Hermione la tranquilizo y todos se pusieron a divertirse, Fred y George que no olvidaban las bromas repartieron galletas que Neville probo y al instante quedo convertido en un canario, todos rieron por este hecho incluidos los profesores.

La profesora Trelawney se ofreció a leer el futuro de la recién nacida a lo que los padres se negaron por miedo, pero ella les dijo que lo haría enserio y accedieron

-Será una niña muy hermosa y sana además de que... 

-¿No lo estas inventando? –dijo Minerva McGonagall a lo que todos empezaron a reír.

La noche continuo y finalmente la fiesta acabo Harry, Hermione y Lily en brazos de Harry salieron al balcón.

-Te amo Harry.

-Y yo a ti Hermione Te amare por siempre toda la eternidad.

Un dulce beso sello las palabras de Harry al tiempo que una hermosa estrella fugaz aparecía en el firmamento.

FIN


End file.
